Vergangenheit
by GermanNCISLAFan
Summary: G. Callen ist auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit. Wird er endlich Klarheit bekommen?
1. Kapitel 1

Nach ein paar freien Tagen sitzt Sam am Schreibtisch und schreibt am Abschlussbericht vom letzten Einsatz. Die Anderen wollten ihm zwar helfen, aber das scheinen sie wieder einmal vergessen zu haben.  
Irgendwie reißt ihn eine innere Unruhe immer wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Das kennt er sonst gar nicht von sich und kann es sich auch nicht erklären.

Kensi und Deeks kommen gerade gemeinsam zur Tür herein und Kensi stürmt mit einem ernsten Gesicht vorne weg.  
„Warte doch mal Kens!", sagt Deeks und versucht sie am Arm festzuhalten.  
Ruckartig bleibt Kensi stehen, dreht sich um und blickt Deeks böse an.  
„Was?", fragt sie ungehalten.  
Deeks ist so erschrocken, dass er sie fasrt umrennt.  
„Wieso bist du so sauer, ich hab mich doch nur um ein paar Minuten verspätet und du hattest doch sowieso nichts vor.", antwortet er.  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich hätte mich nicht so beeilen müssen und zum Aufräumen wäre ich auch noch gekommen.", entgegnet ihm Kensi.  
Deeks muss lachen „Du und aufräumen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das ist."  
Kensi will noch etwas sagen, winkt dann mit beiden Händen ab und geht weiter.  
Kurz vor ihrem Schreibtisch dreht sie sich noch einmal um und ihr Gesicht ist nun wesentlich entspannter.  
„Deeks, darum geht es überhaupt nicht. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man seinen Partner informiert, wenn man sich verspätet oder etwas anderes wichtiger ist."  
Sie blickt Sam an und hofft auf Bestätigung. Doch der scheint ihnen gar nicht zugehört zu haben.  
„Sam?", fragt Kensi.  
Aus den Gedanken gerissen blickt er Kensi an und fragt: „Was hast du gesagt?"  
Kensi wundert sich, aber spricht dann weiter: „Es ging gerade darum, dass man seinen Partner informieren sollte, wenn man etwas vorhat. Findest du nicht?" Callen sagt dir doch bestimmt immer, wo er gerade ist?"  
Kensi blickt zu Callens Schreibtisch, doch der ist noch leer. „Wo ist er eigentlich?"  
„Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt.", sagt Sam.  
Freudig grinsend entgegnet Deeks: „Siehst du Kensi, Sam weiß auch nicht immer wo Callen ist."  
Ohne die Beiden weiter zu beachten, steht Sam auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu Hetty. Callen ist jetzt schon fast zwanzig Minuten überfällig. Eigentlich gar nicht seine Art.  
Doch Sam kommt gar nicht weit, ein schriller Pfiff von Eric ruft die Drei nach oben in die Kommandozentrale.

Als sie dort ankommen, ist Hetty schon vor Ort. Sam will erklären, dass Callen noch nicht da ist, aber Hetty's Blick lässt ihn sofort verstummen. Irgendwas scheint hier nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Hetty bittet Eric und Nell das Video abzuspielen.

Gebannt schauen alle auf den großen Monitor. Aus dem Blickwinkel einer Knopfkamera zu erkennen, dass sich der Träger in einem dunklen Raum befindet. Die Fenster scheinen mit Brettern vernagelt zu sein und nur durch die Spalten zwischen ihnen, dringt etwas Licht in den Raum. Der Schatten eines weiteren Mannes taucht auf, doch man kann sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Beide scheinen sich erhitzt zu unterhalten. Leider liefert das Video keinen Ton. Plötzlich krümmt sich der filmende Mann nach vorn, so als ob er einen Schlag von hinten erhalten hat. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen, richtet sich der Niedergeschlagene langsam wieder auf und kann sich zuerst noch die beiden Angreifer vom Leibe halten, doch dann zieht einer von ihnen ein Messer und sticht unverhofft zu. Der Angegriffene scheint kurz inne zu halten und stürzt dann zu Boden. Niemand kann erkennen, ob die Person tödlich oder nur verletzt wurde.  
Kurze Zeit später wird die Person herumgedreht und man kann kurz den Schatten einer weiteren Person erkennen. Beide schleppen den scheinbar Leblosen in einen anderen Raum und schließen die Tür. Damit endet das Video.

Fragend schauen alle Hetty an. Sam findet zuerst Worte und fragt: „Um wen handelt es sich bei dem Angegriffenen und was haben wir damit zu tun? Wir sollten auf Callen warten. Er sollte das auch sehen."  
Schon während er die Frage an Hetty stellt, scheint er die Antwort zu kennen. Deeks und Kensi fragen fast gleichzeitig: "Das war aber nicht Callen?"

"Leider doch.", antwortet Hetty.

"Aber wo ist das und wieso ist er allein dort?", fragt Sam.

"Sam, muss ich Ihnen diese Frage wirklich beantworten? Sie wissen doch, dass Mr. Callen nie aufgegeben hat nach seiner Familie zu suchen. Die Ungewissheit über seine Vergangenheit hat ihn nie losgelassen. Und gerade jetzt, will er endlich Klarheit."

Kensi und Deeks schauen sich fragend an. Die Aussage "gerade jetzt" verstehen sie nicht. Beide wissen, dass Callen immer sehr verschlossen ist, aber seit er mit Sam zusammen arbeitet, ist er in mancher Beziehung offener geworden, aber dennoch lässt er wenig von seinem Inneren nach außen dringen. Aber was bedeutet "gerade jetzt"?

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sprich Hetty weiter. „Er wollte die freien Tage nutzen und nach Antworten suchen. Ich wollte es ihm ausreden, aber Sam, ich brauche Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, wie weit ich damit gekommen bin.  
Ich vermute, dass er irgendeinen Hinweis gefunden hat und diesem nachgegangen ist."

"Okay Hetty, wo fangen wir mit der Suche an? Konnten Eric und Nell schon irgendetwas auf dem Video entdecken?", will Sam wissen. Auch Deeks und Kensi schauen Hetty an und erwarten den Startschuss für einen Auftrag.

"Sie haben noch gar nicht angefangen zu suchen, Sam. Und auch Deeks und Kensi bleiben hier.", erklärt Hetty.

Sam sieht Hetty fragend an: "Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden, wir sollen Callen nicht helfen?" Er ist außer sich vor Wut. „Ich werde meinen Partner nicht im Stich lassen Hetty!"  
Sam zeigt auf den großen Monitor und fährt fort: „Wenn das in dem Film einer von uns wäre, hätte G. nicht einmal gefragt und er hätte sich sofort auf die Suche gemacht."

"Sam hat recht.", sagt Deeks. "Callen würde keinen von uns im Stich lassen! Sie verlangen ernsthaft, dass wir mit dem Wissen, dass einer aus unserem Team in Gefahr ist, einfach zur Tagesordnung über gehen und ruhig weiterarbeiten? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein Hetty?"

Eric will etwas sagen, aber Nell legt sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und Eric verstummt. Er blickt ihr fragend in die Augen, doch dann kann er nicht mehr an sich halten. "Hetty, Sie haben einmal gesagt, dass Sie mich ins Team geholt haben, weil Sie mich für einen der Besten auf meinem Gebiet halten. Und auch all die anderen, die hier im Raum sind, sind Spezialisten auf ihrem Gebiet. Sie haben uns alle zu einem Team geformt, zu einer Familie. Und nun verlangen Sie, dass wir einen von uns im Stich lassen? Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen." Eric ist so aufgewühlt, dass er während seiner Worte aufgestanden ist und nun fragend auf Hetty schaut.

Kensi, Deeks, Sam und Nell haben während Eriks Rede große Augen bekommen. So kennen sie ihn gar nicht. Die Einzige, die scheinbar keine Gefühle zeigt, ist Hetty.

"Das ist löblich Mr. Beale, aber Mr. Callen war nicht im Dienst und somit können wir ihm nicht helfen. Er war privat unterwegs!"

"Hetty, Callen ist nie privat unterwegs! Er kennt gar nichts anderes als Arbeit! Und seit unserem letzten Einsatz in Rumänien ist die Familie Comescu nicht mehr Callens Privatsache. Das müssten Sie doch am besten wissen, Hetty. Es betrifft uns alle.", fällt Sam ihr ins Wort.

"Schluss jetzt, alle gehen wieder an ihre Arbeit. Mr. Callen muss sich alleine helfen."

Sam ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten und verlässt wütend die Zentrale. Kensi und Deeks folgen ihm. Kensi hebt fragend die Schultern und Deeks nickt ihr zu.

"Ach, Mr. Hanna, bitte informieren sie Christin.", ruft ihm Hetty hinterher. Deeks und Kensi drehen sich gleichzeitig fragend um. "Christin?", fragen sie fast synchron. Eric blickt Nell fragend an, aber auch die weiß nicht von wem Hetty redet. Sam nickt nur und geht.

Kensi und Deeks gehen langsam die Treppe herunter. "Wer ist den Christin?", fragt Kensi.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagt Deeks. "Manchmal glaube ich, überhaupt nichts über Callen zu wissen."

Hetty bleibt mit Eric und Nell allein in der Kommandozentrale zurück. Beide schauen sie abwartend an, aber Hetty steht mit einer versteinerten Miene im Raum. Dann dreht sie sich entschlossen um und geht.  
Nell und Eric überlegen kurz, blicken sich an und verstehen sich wortlos. Es ist nun an ihnen, so viele Informationen wie nur möglich zu finden. In diesem Moment ist ihnen Hettys Verbot egal.

Hetty geht langsam den Gang entlang und versucht ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Das wovor sie immer Angst hatte, war eingetreten. Sie hatte immer versucht sich vor Callen zu stellen und ihn vor den Comescus zu schützen, aber ihr war auch immer klar, je mehr er erfuhr, desto intensiver würde er nachfragen. Durch Schreibers Bilder und den Film hatte er wieder ein Puzzleteilchen seiner Vergangenheit gefunden. Nun war er überzeugt, auch mehr Hinweise zu seinem Vater finden zu können. Nach Arkadys Erzählungen hörte die Spur von Callens Vater in Sibirien auf und dort musste sie auch wieder aufzunehmen sein. Doch war Callen nach Sibirien geflogen?

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie dem Team alle nötigen Hinweise gegeben hatte, damit sie das Richtige taten. Wenn sie es nicht schafften Callen zu finden, dann würde es niemand schaffen.

Hetty war sich sicher, dass auch Callen Sam ein paar Hinweise hinterlassen hatte. Sie musste sie nur finden und entschlüsseln. Die Beiden waren in den letzten Jahren so als Partner zusammen gewachsen, dass sie sich blind verstanden und vertrauten. Auch war sie sich sicher, dass Kensi und Deeks Sam unterstützen würden.  
Problematisch könnte nur die Recherche nach Informationen werden, aber Eric und Nell würden sich sicher etwas einfallen lassen. Hatten sie sich doch schon manchmal über Hettys Verbote hinweggesetzt. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hetty's Mundwinkel. Sie hatte das Team mit Strenge ausgebildet, aber Eric hatte auch Recht, sie waren alle zu einer großen Familie zusammen gewachsen. Das alles bestärkte Hetty, dass sie das Richtige tat.

Das Ganze konnte nur noch Granger verhindern, aber da verließ sich Hetty auf Sam's Entschlossenheit. Sie holte ihr Kündigungsschreiben aus dem Schreibtisch, änderte das Datum und legte den Brief gut sichtbar auf den Tisch. Ihr Entschluss stand fest, sie musste Callen retten, auch wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tat.


	2. Kapitel 2

Sam sitzt seit Minuten im Auto vor Callens Haus und weiß, dass er nun endlich aussteigen und klingeln muss. Er holt tief Luft und steigt aus. Langsam geht er über die Straße und klingelt an Callens Tür. Eigentlich will er gar nicht hier sein, er will seinen Partner suchen und hoffentlich lebend finden.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Sam wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als Christin Sam sieht zeigt sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Hallo Sam, schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier?"

Plötzlich stutzt sie, denn Sam versucht ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragt er.

Christin tritt zur Seite und bittet Sam mit einer Handbewegung herein. Sam geht langsam durch die Tür und Christins Unruhe steigert sich. "Sam was ist los? Wieso bist du allein? Wo ist G.?, antworte mir endlich!"

Sam kann Christin kaum in die Augen schaue. "Christin, setzt dich."

"Ich will mich nicht setzen, sag mir endlich was los ist!" Christin geht wütend auf Sam zu, packt ihn am Arm und versucht ihn zu sich umzudrehen. Natürlich gelingt es ihr nicht. Christin ist viel zu zierlich um Sam auch nur ein Stück vom Fleck zu bewegen.

"G. ist wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Ausland." sagt Sam.

Christin wird immer ungeduldiger. "Sam, das ist nichts Neues, deshalb kommst du doch nicht extra her um mir das zu erzählen. Ihr habt öfter solche Aufträge und seit tagelang weg. Aber wieso bist du hier und G. im Ausland? Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht."

"Du weißt doch, dass G. die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft herausfinden und endlich wissen will, was das G. bedeutet. Er möchte nicht, dass irgendetwas Ungewisses zwischen euch steht. Und wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann man ihn schwer davon abbringen.", antwortet Sam.

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber das erklärt nicht warum du überhaupt hier bist."

"Möglicherweise ist er den Antworten zu nahe gekommen. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir haben ein Video erhalten, bei dem man sehen kann, dass er möglicherweise verletzt wurde."

"Wie möglicherweise?", Christin will nun endlich die ganze Wahrheit wissen.

"Wir konnten alles nur aus Callens Sicht sehen. Er hatte seine Knopfkamera aktiviert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vermutet, dass etwas passiert, was er nicht mehr beeinflussen kann.", erklärt ihr Sam.

"Und weiter?", fragt Christin.

"Naja der Angreifer hat aus nächster Nähe auf ihn eingestochen. Man konnte nicht sehen, ob und wo er genau verletzt wurde. Kurz darauf war das Video zu Ende."

"Wisst ihr wenigstens wo er ist? Was wollt ihr unternehmen?", fragt Christin.

Sams so kräftig erscheinende Figur scheint plötzlich in sich zusammen zu fallen als er ihr antwortet. "Wir können nicht."

"Wie ihr könnt nicht?", Christin ist außer sich. "Ihr wollt G. nicht helfen?"

"Wir wollen schon, aber wir können nicht." versucht er sie zu beruhigen.

"G. ist dein Partner und Freund! Dachte ich zumindest." Während Christin das sagt, wendet sie sich von Sam ab.

"Christin, G. war nicht dienstlich unterwegs. Deshalb sind uns die Hände gebunden."

"Bei euch ist doch alles dienstlich!", brüllt sie Sam an.

"Und nun wollt ihr ihn, wo immer er auch ist, sterben lassen? Was seid ihr für Freunde?" Christin blickt weinend aus dem Fenster. Sie kannte Callen noch nicht zu lange, aber sie wusste genau, wie wichtig ihm sein Partner und seine Kollegen sind. Für sie würde er alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn er nur eine kleine Chance sah ihnen helfen zu können. Und nun wollen genau diese Leute ihn im Stich lassen.  
Sam scheint Christins Gedanken zu ahnen. Entschlossen und ohne Worte verlässt er Callens Haus. Als er die Straße überquert, warten schon Kensi und Deeks auf ihn.

"Okay erklär uns später wer Christin ist. Zuerst sag uns, was wir machen um Callen zu helfen? Und vor allem wie wir ihn finden.", will Deeks von Sam wissen.

Sam schaut die Beiden fragend an: "Hetty hat doch gesagt, dass wir nichts unternehmen dürfen."

"Komm hör auf. So entschlossen wie du gerade aus Callens Haus gekommen bist, wolltest du sicher nicht nach Hause gehen.", sagt Kensi. "Weih uns bitte ein."

"Nein, ich will euch da nicht mit hinein ziehen. Es reicht, wenn ich meinen Job aufs Spiel setze.", sagt Sam.

Nun kann Deeks nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. "Sam, hör zu, auch wenn ich kein Agent bin, ist jeder von euch wie ein Partner für mich und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um jedem von euch zu helfen. Selbst wenn es mich meine Marke kostet."

Kensi schaut Deeks anerkennend an. So ernst hat sie ihn selten gesehen. Kann aber seinen Worten nur zustimmen. "Wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch."

„Okay dann lasst uns ins Bootshaus fahren und beratschlagen, was wir als nächstes tun." Sam steigt in den Challenger und Kensi und Deeks folgen ihm in ihrem Wagen.  
Auf der Fahrt blickte Sam auf den Beifahrersitz und muss schmunzeln. Er denkt an die vielen kleinen Neckereien, die die Beiden immer miteinander ausgetauscht haben. Nie wirklich ernst gemeint, aber ihre Arbeit auflockernd.  
Sam hatte einmal gesagt, dass G. nur mit einer Kugel in Rente gehen würde, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass G. jemals den Job freiwillig aufgab. G. hatte entgegnet, dass Sam nicht so etwas sagen soll, denn er hatte sein Glück schon zu oft strapaziert.  
Sollte G. sein Glück jetzt wirklich verlassen haben?

Sam schlägt mit der Hand hart aufs Lenkrad. „Verdammt G. wo steckst du und warum hast du mich nicht eingeweiht?"

Plötzlich kommt Sam ein Gedanke. Wieso hatte Hetty ihnen überhaupt das Video gezeigt, wenn sie gar nicht wollte, dass sie den Fall übernehmen?  
Die ganze Sache wurde immer mysteriöser. Sam nimmt sich vor, gleich mit Kensi und Deeks darüber im Bootshaus zu sprechen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Christin hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sam das Haus verlassen hatte. Völlig in Gedanken versunken hatte sie aus dem Fenster gesehen und konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass Sam G. nicht helfen will. Als sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrt, gehen ihre Gedanken ein paar Tage zurück.  
G. war wie immer spät von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und hatte noch ihre Nähe gesucht. Eigentlich versuchte er immer, sie nicht zu wecken, wenn er so spät von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, aber dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Christin hatte das Gefühl, dass G. etwas bedrückt, aber auf ihre Nachfrage, hatte er es nur mit dem anstrengenden Abschluss eines Auftrages begründet. So recht konnte Christin das aber nicht glauben. G. zeigte nicht gerne Gefühle, doch wenn er es mal tat, dann sehr intensiv. So war es auch in dieser Nacht.  
Am nächsten Morgen war G. schon früh aufgestanden und aus dem Haus gewesen, ehe Christin zur Arbeit musste.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, kam sie sich beobachtet vor. Doch wer sollte sie beobachten und warum auch. Im Büro angekommen, dachte sie noch kurz über die letzte Nacht nach, aber dann holte sie der Büroalltag ein.

G. war Christin gefolgt und sah sie im Bürogebäude verschwinden. Wie gern würde er sie in seine Pläne einweihen, doch das konnte er nicht. Je weniger sie wusste, desto besser für sie. Er würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen und das war das Letzte was er gewollt hätte. Er war froh, endlich eine Frau getroffen zu haben, die ihn nahm wie er war. Eben manchmal ein einsamer Wolf, tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie ließ ihn dann einfach in Ruhe und wartete geduldig bis er bereit war wieder mit ihr zu reden.

Oft dachte er, dass es einfach zu gut zwischen ihnen klappte. Was ihn wieder misstrauisch machte. Doch Christin hatte jeder Überprüfung Stand gehalten. Es gab einfach nichts in ihrem Leben, was auf eine Falle hin deutete.  
Callen war so oft Undercover gewesen, dass er genau wusste, wie gut man Lebensläufe fälschen konnte, sodass sie sogar tieferen Nachforschungen standhielten. Nell und Eric waren Meister darin solche zu erstellen. Aber es ließ sich einfach nichts Auffälliges über Christin finden. Sie war eine ganz normale Frau, die ihrem Job nachging.  
Natürlich hatte auch Hetty Nachforschungen angestellt, denn ihre Kontakte reichten weiter, als man sich vorstellen konnte. Was ihre Agenten anging, überlies sie nichts dem Zufall, speziell wenn es Callen betraf.  
Manchmal konnte man denken, dass Hetty mehr über sie alle wusste als jeder einzelne von sich selbst.

G. hatte Christin im Spielwarengeschäft kennen gelernt. Er wollte ein Geschenk für Sams große Tochter zum 10. Geburtstag kaufen, konnte sich aber einfach nicht entscheiden. Christin hatte ihn beobachtet und musste unweigerlich lachen über den Mann der die Spielzeuge hin und her wendete und dann wieder unschlüssig ins Regal zurück stellte. Irgendwie war seine Hilflosigkeit anziehend.  
G. hatte sie sofort bemerkt und drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu Christin um und fragte: „Lachen Sie mich etwa aus?"  
Erschrocken wollte sich Christin wegdrehen, aber G. machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und blickte ihr bestimmt in die Augen. Er erwartete eine Antwort und dass wusste sie.  
Christin brauchte etwas um sich zu fangen. „Nein, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe sie nur beobachtet, wie sie unschlüssig das Spielzeug hin und her gewendet haben. Wissen sie nicht, was sie ihrer Tochter kaufen sollen?"  
„Meiner Tochter?" fragte G. nun seinerseits verdutzt.  
„Naja, Jungs spielen eigentlich nicht mit Puppen." Kristin deutete mit der Hand zu dem Regal vor dem G. stand.  
„Oh, ach so. Nein, ich habe keine Tochter und das Geschenk ist für die Tochter meines Partners. Ist gar nicht so leicht, dass Richtige zu finden. Ich glaube, ich überleg mir etwas anderes." G. machte sich auf den Weg zu gehen und blieb nach ein paar Schritten wieder stehen. Er drehte sich dann kurzer Hand noch einmal zu Christin um, die noch immer bewegungslos im Gang stand.  
„Würden sie mich bei einem Kaffee beraten, was man Mädchen schenkt?" fragte G  
Christin überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Mit einem Mann mitgehen, gleich nach der ersten Begegnung war nicht ihre Art, aber irgendwie war ihr der Mann sympathisch und was sollte schon bei einem Kaffee in einem gut besuchten Kaufhaus passieren. Sie nahm die Einladung an.

Dieser Einladung folgten ein paar weitere und das war nun über ein Jahr her. Christins lustige, unbeschwerte und aufgeweckte Art war es, die G. gefiel und aus den Anfangs langen Gesprächen wurde mehr. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart und das machte ihm wiederum Angst. Was, wenn er sich auf diese Beziehung ein lies und er sie dann verlor. Zu oft hatte er dies in seiner Jugend erlebt. Das war es, was er nie wieder erleben wollte.  
Auch Sam hatte ihm geraten, sich einfach mal darauf einzulassen und nicht nur an die Arbeit zu denken. Wenn G sonst selten auf Sam hörte, tat er es diesmal und hatte es bis jetzt nicht bereut. Christin war mittlerweile zu G gezogen und es lief alles gut.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Christin ihm so viel über sich erzählt, dass G. glaubte sie erwartete das Gleiche von ihm. Es machte ihn traurig, aber es gab so wenig was er wusste und ihr erzählen konnte. Doch sie hatte es verdient, wenigstens dass zu erfahren.  
Eines Abends beim Wein, fasste er sich ein Herz und berichtete ihr, dass er schon lange auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit ist. Was er wusste war, dass er wohl in Rumänien geboren ist und seine Mutter am Strand erschossen wurde als er fünf Jahre alt war und das seine Schwester Amy ertrank, als sie mit einer Freundin aus dem Kinderheim nachts am Fluss spielte.  
Christin hatte ihn traurig angeschaut und verstand nun manches besser. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, er vertraue ihr nicht, aber nun wusste sie, dass er einfach nichts erzählen konnte. Sie wollte versuchen, ihm bei seiner Suche zu unterstützen, doch G. hatte sie gebeten, dass nicht zu tun. Warum, würde er ihr eines Tages erklären. Erst wollte Christin ihm widersprechen, doch dann hatte sie in seine traurigen Augen gesehen und zugestimmt.

Nun saß G. vor dem Bürogebäude und wusste, es könnte sein, dass er sie nie wieder sah. Diesmal verließ er jemanden, auch wenn er es gar nicht wollte. Doch sein Entschluss stand fest, er wollte nun endlich Klarheit darüber wo er herkam und ob sein Vater noch lebte. Bis jetzt mussten schon so viele Menschen deswegen sterben und wenn sie herausfanden, dass G. eine Freundin hatte, dann würden sie auch sie nicht verschonen. Das war es, was er unbedingt verhindern wollte. Er ließ den Wagen an und fuhr los.


	4. Kapitel 4

Im Bootshaus angekommen erzählt Sam Kensi und Deeks von seinen Gedanken. Deeks antwortet zustimmend: „Ja, wir haben uns auf der Fahrt hierher auch schon unterhalten, wieso Hetty uns das Video überhaupt gezeigt hat. Sicher hat sie eine bestimmte Absicht damit verbunden, die wir aber nicht durchschauen. Dafür ist Callen zuständig."

„Der kann uns aber gerade bei der Entschlüsselung von Hettys Absichten nicht helfen, denn er steckt selber in Schwierigkeiten." sagt Sam gereizt.

„Sam reiß dich zusammen." sagt Kensi. „Wir brauchen einen klaren Kopf, wenn wir Callen helfen wollen. Wir sollten Eric und Nell einbeziehen. Vielleicht konnten sie ja schon etwas heraus bekommen."

Sam wählt die Nummer der Kommandozentrale und schaltet Eric und Nell auf den großen Monitor, als diese kurz darauf den Hörer abnehmen. Eric ist erleichtert als er Sams Stimme hört.  
„Ich dachte schon, ihr leistet Hettys Befehl Folge und tut nichts. Nell und ich haben schon überlegt, wie wir Callen ohne euch helfen können."  
Sam muss sich ein kleines Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Eric ist unschlagbar am Computer, aber im Außeneinsatz, naja.

„Was brauchst du Sam?" will Eric wissen.

Sam überlegt kurz und fragt: „Ist Hetty bei euch?"

„Nein, sie hat kurz nach euch die Zentrale verlassen, aber irgendwie war sie merkwürdig." antwortet Nell.

„Was meinst du mit merkwürdig?" will Kensi wissen und schaut Deeks und Sam fragend an.

Nell blickt zu Eric und erzählt ihnen dann, dass Hetty eine Weile wie versteinert auf den Monitor gestarrt und dann ohne ein Wort den Raum verlassen hat.

Sam blickt zum Boden und scheint in Gedanken versunken, aber dann schaut er auf und spricht weiter: „Okay Eric, nutzen wir die wenige Zeit, die wir haben, um heraus zu bekommen, wo Callen genau ist. Und Nell, geh und schau ob du Hetty findest."

„Gut mach ich." antwortet Nell und verlässt die Zentrale.

„Eric, wir haben wenig Zeit mit staatlicher Technik nach Callen suchen. Was hast du privat für Technik zur Verfügung?" fragt Sam.

Gerade als Eric ihnen erklärt, dass Nell schon begonnen hatte den kurzen Filmausschnitt zu analysieren, kommt diese in die Zentrale zurück gestürmt und erzählt ganz aufgeregt: „Hetty hat einen Brief auf ihrem Schreibtisch hinterlassen und ist weg. Ihr wisst was das heißt?"

Sam und den anderen fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Deshalb hat sie uns das Video gezeigt. Wir sollten Bescheid wissen, ehe sie sich selber auf den Weg macht um G zu suchen."

„Ich konnte mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass gerade sie ihm nicht helfen will." sagt Kensi.

„Aber sie kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie das alleine schafft." sagt Deeks ungläubig.

Sam ist ruhig geworden und alle blicken auf ihn. „Sam, was überlegst du?" will Kensi wissen.

„Wenn Hetty weg ist, dann wird es nicht lange dauern und Granger taucht auf." erklärt ihnen Sam.

„Oh Mann, ja klar. Und der wird den Teufel tun uns nach Callen und Hetty suchen zu lassen." wirft Deeks ein. „Was machen wir nun?"

„Die Frage kann ich ihnen gern beantworten. Mr. Deeks" Alle drehen sich erschrocken um als plötzlich Assistent Direktor Granger das Bootshaus betritt.

Sam findet zuerst wieder Worte: „Ich kann ihnen gleich sagen, dass wenn sie mir verbieten nach meinem Partner zu suchen, ich ihnen gleich hier und jetzt meine Marke und Waffe auf den Tisch lege." Auch Kensi und Deeks lassen mit ihren Blicken ihre Entschlossenheit erkennen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln spielt um die Mundwinkel von Granger. Er kannte das Team nun schon einige Zeit und hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Das ist nicht nötig Mr. Hanna. Hetty hat mal wieder gekündigt und ich habe mich schon entschlossen, sie alle zu beurlauben." sagt Granger ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Wie beurlauben? Sie schicken uns in Zwangsurlaub, damit wir nichts unternehmen?" fragt Kensi.

„Nein, ich schicke sie in Urlaub, damit sie etwas unternehmen können." erwidert Granger.

„Ja aber ohne Eric und Nell und die Technik in der Zentrale kommen wir nicht weit." sagt Sam.

„Ich sagte ja auch, ich beurlaube sie alle. Da sind Nell und Eric eingeschlossen, sie gehören doch auch zum Team, oder?"

Nun verschlug es allen die Sprache. Denn so kannten sie Granger gar nicht. Callen hatte Granger nie wirklich vertraut und Granger gefielen Callens Eigenmächtigkeiten nicht. Aber er wusste auch, dass Callen damit meist zum erhofften Ergebnis kam und das war für die Sicherheit des Landes am wichtigsten.

Eric findet zuerst wieder Worte. „Aber ohne die ganze Technik in der Einsatzzentrale sind Nell und ich machtlos."

„Das ist ein Problem." sagt Granger. „Die kann ich ihnen natürlich nicht zur Verfügung stellen. Aber gibt es nicht noch eine geheime Einsatzzentrale, die man im absoluten Ernstfall nutzen kann?"

Eric schmunzelt und sagt: „Das wissen sie in ihrer Position doch besser als wir."

„Stimmt, aber ich dachte, sie kommen selber drauf. Offiziell weiß ich nicht, wo sie alle im Urlaub sind. Halten sie mich aber über die sichere Leitung auf dem Laufenden. Also los jetzt, packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwinden sie von dort. Und zu keinem in der OPS ein Wort." sagt Granger.

Nell und Eric packen ihre Sachen und machen sich auf den Weg.

Im Bootshaus sitzt Sam nachdenklich auf dem Tisch als Kensi neben ihn tritt: „Sam, was überlegst du?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass G oder auch Hetty keinen Hinweis für uns hinterlassen haben. Ich muss noch einmal zu G nach Hause. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas auf seinem Laptop."


	5. Kapitel 5

Als Sam bei Callens Haus ankommt, will Christin gerade gehen. Sie bleibt auf dem Gehweg vor dem Haus stehen und schaut Sam fragend an. „Was willst du, Sam?"

Sam schaut beschämt nach unten, denn er weiß, dass er sie ziemlich enttäuscht hat. „Christin, bitte versteh mich. Hetty hat uns verboten nach G zu suchen."

„Nein, ich versehe dich nicht. Wärst du an G's Stelle, hätte er keine Sekunde gezögert und wäre dir zu Hilfe gekommen. Und das weißt du auch. Also bitte mich nicht darum, dich zu verstehen, denn das tue ich nicht".

Sam legt seinen Kopf auf die Seite und blickt Christin mit seinen dunklen Augen bittend an. „Deswegen bin ich ja jetzt hier, Christin. Bitte lass mich G's Laptop mitnehmen, damit wir schauen können, ob er einen Hinweis für uns hinterlassen hat."

„Wie, willst du nun doch nach ihm suchen? Und wieso wir?" fragt sie misstrauisch.

„Wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir G nicht im Stich lassen werden und haben alle Urlaub genommen."

Christins Miene heitert sich etwas auf, doch sie ist unschlüssig was sie tun soll. Wenn Sam den Laptop mitnimmt, dann hat auch sie keine Chance mehr G zu finden. Andererseits hat Sam bessere Möglichkeiten und findet eher einen Hinweis, da er G viel länger und besser kennt als sie. Auch bekommt er vielleicht G's Passwort schneller heraus.  
Entschlossen sagt sie: „Du kannst ihn mitnehmen, aber unter einer Bedingung."

Sam schaut sie fragend an. „Welche Bedingung, Christin? Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts versprechen kann."

„Dann bleibt der Laptop wo er ist" sagt Christin entschlossen. Sie will sich nicht von Sam ins Abseits drängen lassen.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, dich allein auf die Suche zu machen?" fragt Sam. „Du hast gegen die Leute, mit denen du es zu tun bekommen könntest, überhaupt keine Chance!"

Christin schaut Sam fragend an. „Wovon redest du? Woher weißt du, was das für Leute sind? Was macht ihr wirklich, wenn ihr einen Auftrag habt?"

„Okay, lass uns zusammen nachsehen, ob wir einen Hinweis finden. Dann sehen wir weiter." versucht Sam sie von ihrer Frage abzulenken.

Beide gehen zusammen ins Haus zurück und in G's Büro. Im Gegensatz zu früher steht dort ein moderner Schreibtisch und Stuhl.  
Sam muss schmunzeln, weil ihm einfällt, dass G früher gerade mal eine Stuhl und einen Schlafsack im ganzen Haus hatte. Nun sieht es sogar in seinem Büro schon fast wohnlich aus. Mit Christins Anwesenheit hat sich schon vieles in G's Privatleben verändert.  
Doch Sam hat keine Zeit, weiter in Gedanken zu schwelgen. Er muss eine Spur zu G finden.  
Der Laptop steht wie vermutet auf dem Tisch. Da er Passwort geschützt ist, braucht Sam gar nicht erst zu versuchen an G's Daten zu kommen. Das ist eine Sache für Eric.

„Christin, bitte lass mich den Laptop mitnehmen. Nur unsere Spezialisten können das Passwort knacken und nur so kommen wir an Informationen, wenn er uns welche hinterlassen hat." sagt Sam.

„Sam, ich habe dir gesagt, nur unter einer Bedingung." erwidert Christin entschlossen.

„Und die wäre?" Sam ist schon klar was jetzt kommen wird, aber er kann Christin auch verstehen. Er war genauso entschlossen gewesen als seine Frau Michelle in Gefahr war.

„Du nimmst mich mit und lässt mich mit nach G suchen." bittend blickt sie Sam an.

Sam ist klar, dass er sie damit in größte Gefahr brachte und auch G würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Aber wenn sie bei ihm war, konnte er auch besser auf sie aufpassen. „Okay, ich nehme dich mit. Aber du bist nur stiller Beobachter und machst was ich oder die anderen dir sagen. Keine Eigenmächtigkeiten. Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!" antwortet Christin glücklich.

„Dann pack ein paar Sachen zusammen. Ich denke, du wirst einige Tage nicht nach Hause kommen." sagte Sam.

„Okay, dann warte kurz." Christin dreht sich um und rennt aus dem Zimmer.

Mit Christin konnte Sam nicht in die provisorische Einsatzzentrale fahren, also blieb nur das Bootshaus. Kontakt konnte er auch von dort mit den anderen aufnehmen. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Eric G's Laptop so schnell wie möglich bekam.  
Sam wählt Deeks Nummer und der ist wenig später am Telefon. Er erzählt ihm kurz was passiert ist und bittet ihn, sich mit ihnen auf dem Weg zum Bootshaus zu treffen.

„Fertig!" erklang Christins freudige Stimme nur kurze Zeit später. Würde sie doch nun endlich auch G's Kollegen kennen lernen. Bis jetzt kannte sie nur Sam und Hetty. Von den anderen hatte G immer nur erzählt.

Sam greift den Laptop und schaut sich im Zimmer um. Er hat das Gefühl, irgendetwas Wichtiges sollte er noch mitnehmen. „Christin, sag mal, G hatte doch auf dem Kamin immer eine kleine Holzkiste mit ein paar Bildern stehen. Wo ist die?"

„Die steht da immer noch. Er wollte, dass sie dort bleibt." antwortet Christin.

„Dann hol sie bitte. Wir nehmen sie mit! Ich glaube, sie könnte uns vielleicht helfen." sagte Sam.

„Wenn du meinst, dort sind doch aber nur ein paar wenige Bilder und Zeitungsausschnitte drin." erklärt ihm Christin.

„Richtig, aber G hatte auch nur diese um eine Spur aufzunehmen. Wir müssen nur versuchen, wie er zu denken." Schon als er es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Sam, dass das gar nicht möglich war. Er erkannte zwar an G's Mimik, wenn ihm etwas komisch vorkam, aber was in G's Kopf vorging, dahinter war er noch nie wirklich gekommen. Wenn er dachte, er würde ihn verstehen, machte G gerade wieder das ganze Gegenteil. Aber egal, sie mussten es wenigstens versuchen. Vielleicht konnte ihnen Christin gerade was das betraf helfen.

„Gut, dann komm jetzt, wir fahren zu unserem Bootshaus. Deeks wartet unterwegs auf uns und ich gebe ihm den Laptop. Nell und Eric sollen ihn sich anschauen." sagt Sam.

„Ach ich dachte, ich lerne die Anderen endlich mal kennen." sagt Christin enttäuscht.

„Wirst du, aber im Bootshaus, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Beide verlassen das Haus und steigen in den Challenger.


	6. Kapitel 6

Callen hatte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz der Huntington Bibliothek abgestellt und ging langsam durch den Eingang. Er war gern in den Botanischen Gärten der Bibliothek. Die Weitläufigkeit der Gärten gab ihm das Gefühl frei zu sein. Aber es gab auch verschwiegene Ecken, in die sich kaum ein Tourist verirrte. Hier konnte er in Ruhe abschalten und nachdenken. Ab und zu kam ein flinkes Eichhörnchen vorbei und er beobachtete dessen eifriges Tun. In Gedanken daran umspielte seine Lippen ein leichtes Schmunzeln.

Bei seinen Besuchen entdeckte er, dass er nicht allein den Vorteil der Gärten nutze. Ein alter Freund tat dies ebenso. Callen hatte ihn einige Zeit beobachtet und wusste, dass er heute auch hier sein würde. Er schlich sich durch die Hecken des Rosengartens und schaltet lautlos, mit einem kurzen gekonnten Griff dessen Bewacher aus. Der Mann würde bald wieder aufwachen und nur etwas unter Kopfschmerzen leiden und vielleicht auch unter einem gekränkten Ego.

Callen sah den Mann auf einer Bank sitzen und die warme Abendsonne genießen. Er gab seine Deckung auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ruckartig schreckte dieser zusammen und atmete kurz und kräftig aus, als er Callen erkannte.

„Was macht sie so sicher, dass mein Bewacher sie nicht in der nächsten Sekunde erschießt?" fragte er.

„Die Gewissheit, dass ich ihn gerade Schlafen geschickt habe." antwortete Callen.

„Verdammt, bekommt man denn überhaupt kein gutes Personal mehr." sagte der Mann und blickte Callen fragend an. „Was führt sie schon wieder zu mir?"

Callen setzte sich neben ihn und schaute dem Mann gerade ins Gesicht. „Ich brauch ihre Hilfe."

„Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere alter Freund, ist die Liste der Gefallen, die ich ihnen getan habe schon ziemlich lang. Warum sollte ich ihnen schon wieder einen tun?", sagte der Mann und blickte Callen dabei fragend an.

Callen's Blick verfinsterte sich. „Weil nur sie mir weiter helfen können, Arkady."

Arkady war Callen's Blick nicht entgangen und fragte nun doch nach. „Bei was soll ich ihnen helfen? Die Technik, die ihnen zur Verfügung steht, ist doch besser als alles das, was ich ihnen bieten kann."

„Das ist richtig, aber ich würde sie nicht bitten, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre.", erklärte ihm Callen. „Auch kann ich nicht auf sie zugreifen, weil ich privat unterwegs bin. Ich bin überzeugt, dass mir ihre Kontakte mehr helfen, als jede Technik"

Stirn runzelnd blickte Arkady Callen an: „Und um was geht es?".

Es dauerte etwas bis Callen reagierte. Er zog einen alten Zeitungsausschnitt aus der Tasche und gab ihn Arkady.

„Den habe ich ihnen gegeben als wir gemeinsam Schreibers Tod betrauerten. Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was ich von Schreiber und seiner Familie wusste.", sagte Arkady zu Callen gewandt und gab ihm den Ausschnitt zurück.

Callen nahm ihn langsam und blickte darauf. „Was ist aus dem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Foto geworden?"

Arkady verstand zuerst nicht, was Callen meinte und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Damals als die Comescus dachten, Schreiber wäre mein Vater und ihn umbrachten, haben sie mir erzählt, dass sie ihn kannten und seiner Familie bei der Flucht geholfen haben."

Arkady zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hörte Callen weiter aufmerksam zu.

„Sie gaben mir diesen Zeitungsausschnitt mit dem Bild von Schreibers Familie. Er hatte eine Frau und eine Tochter als sie in die USA kamen. Die Tochter müsste etwas älter sein als ich. Wissen sie etwas über sie?" Callen's Blick ruhte auf Arkady.

Arkady interessierte Privates nicht wirklich, sein Interesse galt mehr geschäftlichen Dingen. Aber bei Callen machte er eine Ausnahme. Er betrachtete ihn als Freund. „Das ist schon so lange her. Woher soll ich wissen, wo die Kleine ist? Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen, nachdem sie in den USA Fuß gefasst hatten."

Enttäuscht lehnte sich Callen zurück. Hatte er zu viel erhofft von Arkady? Doch so schnell gab er nicht auf.

„Arkady, Schreiber hatte mich immer im Auge und als ich auf dem Friedhof fotografiert wurde, war das nicht Schreiber. Der Fotograf war viel jünger und ich konnte ihn nie einholen. Als ich ihn einmal bis zum Auto verfolgen konnte, sah es so aus, als wenn jemand älteres auf dem Rücksitz saß. Das muss Schreiber gewesen sein. Ich vermute das der Fahrer und Fotograf sein Enkel oder seine Enkelin war."

Callen machte eine Pause und blickte Arkady abwartend an. Dieser schien zu überlegen, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und murmelt ein leises: „Nein, das geht nicht."

„Was geht nicht?", will Callen wissen. Als Arkady nicht antwortet, fragt er noch einmal nachdrücklicher. „Arkady, was geht nicht? An was haben sie gerade gedacht?"

„Ich kann versuchen Kontakt zu einem alten Bekannten in der Schmuggler Szene aufzunehmen. Doch das kann sie auch in Gefahr bringen. Wie sie wissen arbeiten auch die Comescus in diesem Milieu und wenn sie merken, dass jemand Fragen stellt, die mit ihrer Familie in Verbindung stehen, wissen sie was passieren wird." Arkady drehte seinen Kopf in Callens Richtung und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Dieser dachte nach. Er musste diese Chance einfach nutzen und versuchen die winzige Spur die sich ihm bot aufzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und die, die von den Comescus noch übrig waren, hatten kein Interesse mehr an seinem Tot. Entschlossen antwortete er Arkady: „Das ist mir egal."

„Ja, ihnen vielleicht, aber mir nicht. Bis jetzt haben die Comescus geglaubt, dass Schreiber ihr Vater war und sie ihn töten konnten. Das hat sie auf ihrem Rachefeldzug etwas befriedigt. Doch sie sind ihnen wieder entwischt und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nach wie vor auf der Suche nach ihnen sind. Mit unseren Fragen würden wir sie wieder auf ihre Spur bringen. Auch könnten wir Schreibers Familie in Gefahr bringen." entgegnete Arkady.

Callen überlegte kurz und blickte Arkady an. „Tun sie es trotzdem. Ich finde schon eine Lösung, wenn es denn so weit ist."

Arkady wollte noch etwas sagen, verstummte aber sofort wieder. Die Entschlossenheit in Callen's Augen und Stimme sagte ihm, dass er ihn eh nicht aufhalten konnte. Und wenn er ihm half, war es immer noch besser, als wenn Callen sich allein in dieses Milieu begab. „Gut okay, ich schaue, was ich machen kann. Kommen sie morgen noch einmal hier her und wir sehen, was ich heraus bekommen habe."

Zufrieden stand Callen auf und streckte Arkady die Hand entgegen.

Arkady hob beide Hände abwehrend in Callens Richtung. „Hände schütteln können wir, wenn wir das hinter uns haben. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Callen nickt Arkady zu und geht zu seinem Wagen zurück.


	7. Kapitel 7

Im Bootshaus angekommen, führt Sam Christin durch die Räume und bringt dann ihre Sachen in einen kleinen Raum oberhalb der Treppe.

„Hier oben kannst du schlafen und bist sicher.", erklärt ihr Sam und blickt dabei zu hier hinunter.

„Wieso sicher? Wieso sollte ich in Gefahr sein? Und was ist das für ein Gebäude? Hier könnt ihr doch nicht wirklich arbeiten?", fragt Christin und blickt Sam in der Erwartung an, eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu erhalten.

Sam überlegt, was er Christin sagen soll, ohne ihr Vertrauen in G. zu gefährden. „Christin, wir arbeiten an Aufträgen im staatlichen Interesse und das gefällt nicht immer jedem. So kann es passieren, dass wir uns nicht immer nur Freunde machen."

„Ja aber, das ist doch nicht gefährlich, oder?", fragt Christin.

„Manchmal kann das schon gefährlich werden und Leute die wir überprüfen, versuchen uns zu erpressen, indem sie unsere Familien oder Freunden bedrohen.", während Sam dies Christin erzählt, beobachtet er aus dem Augenwinkel genau ihre Reaktion.

„Deshalb beobachtet G. auch immer alles und jeden, wenn wir unterwegs sind.", spricht sie zu Sam gewandt.

„Ja, das ist sicher ein Grund, aber er hofft auch immer etwas Vertrautes in der Umgebung zu finden, dass ihn vielleicht an seine Jugend erinnern.", erklärt ihr Sam.

Nachdenklich blickt Christin sich im Raum um. G. erzählte nicht viel über die Arbeit und von seiner Vergangenheit konnte er nicht viel erzählen. Das wusste sie, aber es schien noch so viele Geheimnisse in seinem Leben zu geben, die sie nicht kannte. Doch sie liebte ihn zu sehr, um ihm böse zu sein. Er sollte wenigstens eine Chance bekommen es ihr zu erklären. „Sam, ich würde mich gern etwas hinlegen."

Sam war froh dass zu hören, konnte er sich doch so etwas mehr auf die Suche nach G. konzentrieren. „Ja mach das. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert."

Während Christin nach oben ging, setzte sich Sam an den großen Tisch im Bootshaus und öffnete langsam die kleine Kiste, welche G. sonst immer auf seinem Kaminsims stehen hatte. Obenauf lag das Bild seiner Mutter, welches ihm Hetty gegeben hatte, als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie seine Mutter kannte. G. hatte dies zuerst tief getroffen, denn Hetty war eine der Personen, der er 100 prozentig vertraute. Und gerade diese Person hatte ihm so etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen, obwohl sie wusste wie sehr er nach jedem noch so kleine Schnipsel suchte. Hetty hatte ihm versucht zu erklärt warum, aber er wollte sich nicht mehr bevormunden lassen. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er die Wahrheit verdiente und sich zu verteidigen wüsste, wenn es nötig wäre. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich ihr Verhältnis wieder besserte. Sam konnte G. damals gut verstehen, aber versuchte sich auch in Hetty hinein zu versetzen.  
Als nächstes entnahm Sam den Zeitungsausschnitt mit dem Bild von Schreibers Familie der Kiste. Sam erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Zeit. G. war allein losgezogen um seinen, von den Comescus entführten Vater zu suchen. Was ihm fast das Leben kostete. Hetty hatte versucht ihn mit einem Auftrag nach Pendelton zu schicken, aber G. hatte den Trick sofort bemerkt und war Sam und Granger gefolgt. Zwar stellte sich heraus, dass Schreiben nicht G.'s Vater war, aber da dieser ihn das ganze Leben beobachtet hatte, gab es G. das Gefühl auf eine bestimmte Weise mit ihm verbunden zu sein. Als die Comescu's ihn umbrachten, bedauerte G. das zu tiefst. Im Nachlass von Schreiber fand G. viele Bilder von sich und einen kleinen Film, auf dem er zu ersten Mal in seinem Leben, seinen Vater und seine Schwester sah. Auch diese entnahm Sam der kleinen Kiste.

Schon als Sam glaubte, sich geirrt zu haben, dass G. ihm in der Kiste einen Hinweis hinterlassen hatte, blickte er auf ein Bild, auf dem Arkady und Schreiber abgebildet waren. Warum hatte G. dieses Bild in die Kiste gelegt? G. und Arkady kannten sich zwar aus früheren Zeiten, aber er hatte direkt nichts mit G.'s Familie zu tun. Sollte das Bild ein Hinweis sein oder war es einfach nur mit den anderen in die Kiste geraten? Nachdenklich fuhr sich Sam mit der Hand über das Kinn.

In diesem Moment betraten Deeks und Kensi das Bootshaus. „Wo ist Christin?", fragt Deeks zu Sam gewandt.

„Sie ist oben und hat sich etwas hingelegt.", antwortet Sam.

Kensis Blick fällt auf Callens Kiste und die Bilder, die ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch liegen. „Denkst du, das Callen uns einen Hinweis in der Kiste hinterlassen hat?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." spricht Sam während er auf das Bild blickt, welches er immer noch in seiner Hand hält.

„Was meint ihr, warum Callen dieses Bild mit in die Kiste gelegt hat?" sagt er und zeigt Deeks und Kensi das Bild.

Kensi nimmt es in die Hand und überlegt. „Schreiber ist mit auf dem Bild. Callen dachte ja für eine Zeit er wäre sein Vater. Vielleicht deshalb.".

„Aber das ist unlogisch, Kens.", sagt Deeks, der neben Kensi stehend, das Bild betrachtet. „Callen hat nur Bilder in die Kiste gelegt, die seine Familie direkt betreffen. Schreiber gehört in gewisser Weise dazu, weil er Callen im Auftrag dessen Vaters im Auge behalten hat. Aber Arkady gehört nicht dazu."

„Genau das hat mich auch nachdenklich gemacht.", sagt Sam und nimmt das Bild zurück. "Ich mag Arkady nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er G's einzige Verbindung zu seinem Vater ist. Er hofft, dass Arkady noch mehr weiß als er bis jetzt gesagt hat. Aber das Bild gehört eben nicht zu G.'s Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit."

„Na dann lass uns doch dem nachgehen. Auch wenn die Spur ins nichts führt, haben wir Gewissheit, dass wir sie nicht übersehen haben.", sagt Deeks und blickt Kensi und Sam fragend an.

„Ja ich denke auch, dass wir Eric und Nell beauftragen sollten, Arkady zu suchen. Sie müssten jetzt eigentlich in der geheimen Einsatzzentrale angekommen sein.", sagt Sam und drückt den Knopf der Freisprechanlage des Telefons.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich Eric meldet. „Hallo Sam, alle Systeme hochgefahren und bereit. Team Neric wartet darauf die Tastatur zum Glühen zu bringen."

Sam verdreht die Augen und schaltet Nell und Eric auf den großen Bildschirm. „Bleib mal ernst Beale sonst glühen gleich deine Ohren. Mir ist echt nicht nach Witzen zu Mute."

Eric blickt betroffen zu Nell und spricht dann ernst weiter: „Entschuldige Sam, ich versuche nur so meine Sorgen zu unterdrücken. Habt ihr etwas für uns zu tun?"

Sam zeigt den Beiden das Bild von Schreiber und Arkady und sagt: „Ich habe das Bild in G's Kiste gefunden. Es kann etwas bedeuten oder auch nicht. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber der Meinung, dass wir wenigstens ein paar Nachforschungen in dieser Richtung anstellen sollten.

„Okay.", antworten Nell und Eric fast zeitgleich. „Wir schauen ob wir Arkady finden können.", spricht Eric und trennt die Verbindung zum Bootshaus.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragt Deeks zu Sam gewandt. Dieser blickt nachdenklich auf die vor ihm ausgebreiteten Bilder und sagt. „Warten!"


	8. Kapitel 8

Hetty hatte sich in eines ihrer Häuser begeben und saß nun in ihrem Lieblingssessel, der in der Ecke ihres Wohnzimmers stand. Sie hatte das Licht nicht eingeschalten, da sie in der Dunkelheit besser nachdenken konnte. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und ihre Gedanken waren bei Callen. Hatte sie ihn erst in solch eine Situation gebracht? Sie hatte versucht sein Leben in die Bahnen zu lenken, die sie für richtig für ihn hielt. Aber war es das wirklich? Sie hatte ihn von der Straße geholt und zum Agent ausbilden lassen. Und er machte seine Sache wirklich gut, dass konnte niemand mehr abstreiten. Doch die Ungewissheit über seine Vergangenheit war geblieben und das zermürbte ihn.

Innerlich schwangte Hetty zwischen Sorge und Wut. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Callen nach so vielen Jahren seine Alleingänge unterlassen würde. Aber ein klein wenig Schuld gab sie sich auch, denn nicht immer hatte sie ihm und auch dem Team alles gesagt was sie wusste. Sie wollte sie schützen, doch manchmal wären sie schneller zum Ziel gekommen, wenn sie gleich die ganze Wahrheit gekannt hätten. War es das, warum er ihr jetzt nicht vertraute und gesagt hatte, was er vor hat? Hetty atmete tief durch und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es niemandem half, besonders Callen nicht, wenn sie jetzt über die Vergangenheit nachgrübelte. Sie musste versuchen heraus zu finden wo er war.

Sie blickte auf die große Wanduhr. Es war zwar schon spät, aber am Flughafen war auf alle Fälle noch jemand erreichbar. Hetty schaltete die kleine Lampe auf dem Tischchen neben sich ein und nahm den Hörer ab. Nachdem sie eine Geheimnummer gewählt hatte, dauert es nicht lange, bis am anderen Ende jemand abnahm.

„Ist in der nächsten Maschine nach Washington noch ein Platz frei?" fragte sie.

„Ja, aber nur noch direkt am Übergang zur Business Class " antwortete der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Welche Platznummer?", möchte Hetty wissen.

Der Mann tippt etwas in seine Tastatur und antwortet dann: „R15M3".

„Egal, ich nehme ihn trotzdem.", antwortete Hetty darauf.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Hetty?", antwortete der Mann am anderen Ende.

„Ich muss wissen, ob einer meiner Agenten in den letzten Tagen einen Flug gebucht hat und wenn, wohin dieser ging.", sagte Hetty.

„Einen Moment, ich schau mal nach.", antwortete der Mann. Durch das Telefon ist zu hören, dass er sehr geübt beim Umgang mit der Tastatur ist. Es dauert nicht lange und er erklärt Hetty, dass keiner ihrer Agenten in den letzten Tagen das Land verlassen hat. Hetty bedankte sich und legte den Hörer auf.

Nachdenklich blickt sie auf ihre Teetasse. Callen war zwar sehr geübt seine Spuren zu verwischen und wenn wer nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann fand ihn auch niemand, aber in diesem Falle vertraute sie darauf, dass er sich diese Option offen gelassen hatte, falls sein Vorhaben scheiterte.

Hetty trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und überlegte, was sie als nächstes tat. Callen hatte die US nicht verlassen. Aber was hat er nur vor und von wem erhofft er sich hier Informationen? Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, doch welche war die Wahrscheinlichste? Ihr wurde klar, dass sie das nicht allein schaffte.

Sie nahm ihren Laptop zur Hand und öffnet eine Internetseite. In einem Onlineshop für Whisky öffnet sie das Kontaktformular und schreibt eine kurze Notiz. Der Empfänger würde wissen wie er diese zu verstehen hatte. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten, bis die Antwort kam.


End file.
